


this feels like falling in love

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't surprise Calum when Michael suddenly appears in the corner of his eye, sticking his head forwards so he can sing in Calum's microphone. What does surprise him, though, is the soft brush of lips that occurs when Michael leans forward just a little bit too much and Calum doesn't move away immediately.</p><p>It's like the world literally stops moving for a second. Like, there's a small moment right after they pull away where Calum just sort of looks into Michael's eyes and shit. <i>Shit.</i></p><p>or, Michael and Calum accidentally kiss on stage and feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is so long overdue im so sorry omfg
> 
> basically here's fic about the accidental malum kiss woohooo

Michael can't even pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Calum. He guesses it's been a slow process, first being friends for years, then slowly but surely falling in love, but it wouldn't surprise him if he had known since the beginning Calum and him would end up together.

There's just something about the way him and Calum are that makes him one hundred percent sure that him and Calum are going to get married some day.

It's just, they compliment each other well. Michael's often more out there, more all over the place and though Calum never  _ever_ shuts him down, he always manages to subtly let Michael know to maybe just take it down a notch. 

They've been friends since forever, know everything about each other. Whenever something wrong, whether he's feeling a bit feverish or homesick, Calum's the first person he goes to.

Ashton and Luke are pretty cool too, and Michael loves the with all his hart, sure, but no-one makes him feel the way Calum does. Alive, like he can do anything, like he is  _home._

Basically, Calum is Michael's everything. Now he just has to wait for Calum to realize that maybe Michael is Calum's everything too.

–

Calum  _knew_ something weird was going to happen during the performance today, he just knew it. It was just this certain kind of energy hanging in the air, like something big was about to happen and they just didn't know it yet. 

Then during the first few songs everything goes normal and Calum starts to relax, because maybe he'd been wrong, maybe everything is fine, maybe they're going to get through this without anything weird happening.

And then they get to Don't Stop.

Calum loves Don't Stop, because it's an upbeat song and the crowd sings it back at them and it's just an overall energetic song. He likes the up-tempo songs best, because it means that the boys will be jumping all over the place. Sometimes Michael will make his way over to Calum's microphone and sing a few lines with him and Calum love that, loves the on-stage version of Michael, all bright smiles and twinkling eyes.

So it doesn't surprise him when Michael suddenly appears in the corner of his eye, sticking his head forwards so he can sing in Calum's microphone. What does surprise him, though, is the soft brush of lips that occurs when Michael leans forward just a little bit too much and Calum doesn't move away immediately.

It's like the world literally stops moving for a second. Like, there's a small moment right after they pull away where Calum just sort of looks into Michael's eyes and shit. _Shit._

Because Calum is looking into Michael's bright sparkling eyes and it's like he suddenly realizes that this is  _Michael_ and Michael's the one person who's been there for him for all his life, the one person who will  _always_ be there for him. Calum had never really looked into the bond him and Michael shared, because he thought it was just a best friends thing, but now, with that short brush of lips, he realizes it's nothing like that.

Because that short almost kiss makes Calum realizes he wants that, but like, more of it. He wants to kiss Michael and hold his hand and tell him he loves him and go to bed with him and cuddle up to him on cold nights and make him pancakes in the morning and he wants a house with Michael, he wants to marry Michael, he wants to have kids with Michael, _he just wants to spend the rest of his life with Michael._

So he laughs, because this is such a ridiculous fucking thought to have in the middle of the performance and also Michael's still looking at him intently and he doesn't want Michael to find out what he was just thinking.

So the song goes on, Michael moves away and Calum focuses on performing again, shoving all thoughts of wanting to kiss Michael on his nose to the back of his mind. He's scared if he thinks too much about this new found piece of information, he'll start over thinking it. He's scared he'll realize there's no way Michael feels the same way about him. He's scared he'll accidentally tell Michael and ruin everything because he's never been able to keep anything from Michael.

Basically, he's just scared.

And even though he tries to ignore it, the fear is creeping up on him, settling in his head, his heart, and by the time the performance is over, Calum's shaking. His head is just the sentence 'you're in love with Michael but he will never love you back' on repeat and he feels like he's actually going to cry.

So he flees, back to the bus, ignoring everyone, even Michael,  _especially_ Michael. Normally Michael's the first person he goes to when something is wrong, but he can't right now, not with this.

The second he reaches the bus he dives into his bunk bed and pulls the cover over his head, hoping he can just disappear for awhile.

It's just, Calum's in love with Michael. That's the simple version of it. The harder, longer version would be: Calum's in love with Michael but Michael will never love him back because he's just Calum and Michael can get anyone, anyone he wants and Calum will never be that person. 

He doesn't really realize he's even been crying until the curtain harshly gets pulled back and Michael's frantic voice sounds in his ears. “Calum? Cal, you okay? Oh my god, Cal, you're crying, why are you crying.” 

Calum sniffles and wipes at his eyes and the minute he looks up to Michael he knows he's fucked. Because Michael is looking at him with these worried green eyes and Calum's never been able to lie to Michael, especially not when Michael's worried about him, so, yeah, the words kind of just fall out. “You sort of kissed me and I'm in love with you.” 

Michael seems to take this in for awhile, slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah me too. Wanna do it again?” 

Calum scrunches up his nose. “What?” He's not really sure what Michael's trying to say but at least he's not running for the hills so maybe that's a good thing. 

Michael huffs, slightly impatient. “I'm in love with you too. Now, you wanna kiss again or not?” 

Calum sits up a bit straighter. “No, no, I need more than that. You can't just go dropping bombshells on me like that and then expect me to just kiss you, it doesn't really work like that.”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “Doesn't it? Hm, disappointing. But fine, if you want more, you can get more. I'm in love with you, Calum Hood. Have been for quite awhile now. Was waiting for you to realize you were in love with me too, actually. Took you long enough, really. But I'm glad we finally got that settled. So, how about that kiss?”

Calum smiles. That's probably all he's going to get from Michael right now. They'll have to do the whole 'what are we, what's going to happen' conversation somewhere in the future, because right now Calum thinks its time to give Michael what he wants. 

So, he leans forward, and softly presses his lips to Michael. Properly, this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://skatertotluke.tumblr.com) :)))


End file.
